Vuelve Pronto
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Green espera la vuelta de Red, pero este no vuelve. Sus pensamientos acaban liandose. GreenxRed


Vuelve Pronto

"Vuelvo enseguida" habían sido sus palabras antes de salir con Gold por la puerta, mi contestación fue un leve asentimiento del que luego me arrepentí, pero ya estaba hecho. Volví a mi papeleo procurando mantener mi mente ocupada, no fue difícil había tantas gestiones que tenía que hacer un líder de gimnasio que se me fue el tiempo completamente.

El problema llego a las once de la noche. Cansado de trabajar decidí que era mejor dejarlo por hoy, la hora me sorprendió, no esperaba que fuese tan tarde. Con pereza recogí los papeles siendo el ruido que hacían estos al ser colocados lo único que se oía en la casa. Por un momento estuve a punto de ir a la habitación y decirte que era hora de dejar de echar la siesta, pero hubiese sido un viaje en vano, tu no estabas en casa.

Mire el reloj con el ceño fruncido, era tarde y habías prometido volver pronto, a pesar de lo que mi mente me decía decidí confiar en ti, podías retrasarte, hacia mucho que no veías al hiperactivo criador pokemon.

Una vez hube recogido todos los papeles me dirigí a la cocina empezando a preparar la cena, no sabía si querrías cenar cuando vinieses, pero me traicione a mi mismo echando la misma cantidad de siempre, una vez más cena para dos.

Mire a Eevee mientras cenaba, hoy había dado el día libre a mis pokemon aprovechando que también estaban descansando los entrenadores que tenia a mi cargo, era un día de descanso que esperaba aprovechar contigo, pero la llegada de Gold torció mis planes. Al principio me sorprendí, luego empezó a sospechar a que había venido, tenía razón.

Terminada la cena y recogida la mesa me senté en el salón con el mando de la televisión en la mano, mirando la pantalla oscura sin encenderla. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero debió de ser cerca de una hora porque cuando mire nuevamente el reloj eran las doce y media.

Empecé a preocuparme, nunca habías llegado tan tarde, pero seguí confiando en que vendrías o al menos me avisarías de que te quedabas fuera. Decidí esperar, nunca llegabas mas tarde de las dos de la mañana, si a esa hora no venias daría por sentado que no llegarías en el resto de la noche.

Por fin encendí la televisión esperando distraerme y no pensar más, pero como siempre ocupas todos mis pensamientos y te niegas a abandonar mi mente. Toda nuestra relación paso por mi cabeza, desde el día que nos encontramos por primera vez hasta el día en que te declaraste. No quise seguir pensando, pero el tiempo es caprichoso, la hora había llegado y tú no aparecías.

Apagué el televisor, estaba enfadado, ¿Cómo no estarlo si no das señales de vida? Volví a oír tus palabras en mi cabeza "volveré pronto", supongo que era una promesa que no pensabas cumplir. Observe todo a mí alrededor fijando mi vista en el espejo del pasillo que me devolvió mi imagen cansada. Aun no entiendo que has visto en mí, no tengo nada de especial.

-Es lógico que prefiera estar con él.

Las palabras habían salido de mi boca automáticamente, sin ni siquiera pensarlas, debía ser positivo pero me costaba, eras una persona tan sociable que me hacías sentir dudas más de una vez. Confió en ti más que en mi mismo, pero para mí el resto del mundo es imprevisible.

Decidí irme a la cama, dormir y no pensar sería lo mejor. Me cambie de ropa y me metí en la cama, las sabanas estaban frías, inconscientemente busque tu calor, pero por supuesto no lo halle. Cerré mis ojos buscando el descanso que necesitaba.

El golpe de una respiración caliente contra mi nuca y el agarre en mi cintura me hicieron despertar, de reojo alcance a mirar el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana. Con cuidado me incorpore viéndote dormir a mi lado y me sentí idiota, idiota por haber dudado de ti, de la única persona que jamás me traicionaría.

-La próxima vez –te acaricie las negras hebras depositando un beso en ellas- cumple tu promesa estúpido entrenador.

Tu sonrisa no se hizo esperar, sabía que estabas despierto, siempre te despertabas cuando me movía. Te sentaste a mi lado en la cama y me abrazaste por los hombros besándome la mejilla.

-Lo siento Green, me retrase.

-Lo sé.

Otra respuesta simple y corta, no puedo enfadarme contigo y menos si me miras a los ojos. Tú eres todo lo que necesito. Te amo Red.

Fin


End file.
